Waiting Game
by Army-Girl224
Summary: Set in Eclipse, Alice announces to Bella how she feels for her one evening, and hesitant Bella isn't sure how to proceed. (Updated Chap. 2!) First published fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the field with Edward was making my brain scream _what the hell are you doing Bella? You don't really want to be sitting here with him! Think about sweet, beautiful Alice, the way she looks at you, how can you willingly be here when she makes you feel so much more?_ "Bella, love are you going to answer me?" He asked squeezing my hand a little tighter. Snapping back into reality, I looked down at my hand then at Edward who had a curious look on his face. I knew if he had been able to read my mind, he would have been destroyed. Not only was I thinking about someone besides him, that person was also his sister. I didn't know why I was all of a sudden thinking about her in that sense. Was it physical, or did I actually have feelings for her? Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous, and I loved her personality, the way she made everything feel so easy, easier than Edward did. _Wait, what question was I supposed to be answering again? Shit! _He asked me to marry him, at least if I wanted to. "No, you know how I feel about marriage, especially at this age. I don't want everyone to think I'm pregnant." I said getting up and pacing. "So that's what you're worried about?" He asked bluntly not looking at me. "Yes, Edward. I'm not old fashioned like you are. I don't need some piece of paper saying that we belong to each other." Ending the conversation the only way I knew how, by pressing my lips against his. "Fine. We had better get you back before Charlie sends the dogs out looking for you." Making an obvious reference to Jake and the pack.

Walking into the house, Charlie huffed looking at the clock, four right on the dot. "Looks like being punctual isn't okay with you either, huh?" I asked walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Bella, listen. I've come to realize that he's apart of you no matter how I feel about it, I just want you to spend time with someone other than him for once." Charlie said running his hand over his mustache. Charlie huffed as we both heard a knock on the door, assuming it was Edward. "Alice! I wasn't expecting you!" I said pulling the shorter brunette into my arms. "Sorry, are you busy? If you are I can come back later, I just wanted to spend some time with you. It feels like we haven't spent any quality time since the entire family has been back." She said sadly looking down at her feet. Something was wrong with her and I didn't know what, there was something she wasn't telling me. Maybe she had seen something bad happening soon. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her chin up and searching her face for answers. She leaned into my hand slightly and took a deep, unnecessary breath; I braced myself for the answer I was about to get. Sensing my tension, she grabbed my hand reassuringly and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "Bella, I need to talk to you in private. Is it okay if I come up to your room tonight so we can talk?" My heart skipped a beat when she told me, all I could think about was her leaving again, and that's when it hit me. All of a sudden, the whole situation was as clear as if someone was opening their eyes for the very first time, truly taking in everything that was happening around them. "Yeah, sure. But you have to promise me you aren't leaving again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you for a second time." I said looking down, fighting the feelings I shouldn't have been feeling for her. "Of course not, Bella. We're here to stay." She said relieving a small amount of the sudden stress I was now dealing with. And with that, she left. Even that was off, the way she walked to her car was different, usually she has a spring in her step, skipping sort of, but now, now she was walking at a normal human pace. Something was wrong, I just knew it.

Heading up the stairs, I was trying to figure out what Alice could possibly have to say to me in private. _Why couldn't she have told me now? What was so special about what she had to tell me that it had to wait until tonight? _The anxiety was building, looking down at the homework I have been trying to do for the past two hours which hasn't distracted me from the pressing question. I got up and started pacing around my room trying to figure it out. Looking at my dream catcher, finally I decided to call Jake. If I couldn't know what the matter was at this time, I might as well go have some fun to keep my mind off of it._ Of course he didn't answer, why would he? _Sitting my phone down on the bed, I decided to just leave. It was only a little after six, Alice wouldn't be over here till at least eleven, or whenever Charlie finally went to bed. Grabbing my jacket and keys I went and found Charlie. Naturally watching some sports game, I told him I was going to see Jake as I walked through the room and he barely acknowledged what I had said except with a grin and a slight nod. _Seems like someone is a little smug today. _I thought to myself while rolling my eyes and opening the front door and getting into my beast of a truck. Turning the key, the truck didn't even turn._ Goddammit! They fucked my truck up so I couldn't see him! _My brain angrily screamed cursing Edward. This was his idea, I knew it; and he would pay.

Speaking of the devil I felt my truck shake as he climbed in, disregarding the need to warn me so I didn't jump. "Bella, it's not safe. The wolves can't control themselves." He said furrowing his eyebrows. "Oh, and you can Edward? You can't even kiss me without stopping seconds later. I don't think I have to worry about him phasing near me anymore than I do you biting me." I said angrily, intentionally pushing his buttons. "Bella you know that isn't fair." He said holding his hand out to me. "No, Edward. What isn't fair is you treating me like a child. Telling me what I can and can't do." I said getting out of my now useless truck.

He didn't follow me into the house, apparently that was enough to push him away for now. I pulled out my phone and texted Alice. I didn't want to be alone right now, and since seeing Jake wasn't an option, I thought a sleep over was a good idea. While waiting for a reply, I asked Charlie. Knowing he would be more than happy to let me have her over. Finally, after what seemed like ages my phone buzzed in pocket and sure enough, it was Alice saying she would be over in 10 minutes and would also take me to school the next day which I was happy about. 10 minutes later, Alice and I were up in my room and she was asking me about what happened with Edward, even though she already knew. "I don't know, Alice. I just hate feeling like his child or his property." I said putting my face in my hand. She put her hand on my knee, and told me to forget about it, because she saw things changing in the future.

Dropping the subject, I changed into my pajamas. I didn't notice her looking my direction until I had bent over to pull my shorts up. And in an instant later, she wasn't looking at me. Yet the flush came to my cheeks. "What did you want to tell me, Alice?" I asked climbing into bed, and snuggling into her like usual. Playing with a strand of my hair, I heard her lips part and looked up. She seemed to be thinking of different ways to tell me. Mulling it over. "I don't know how to explain it, really. I mean, I do. But it's complicated and I don't know the outcome." She said looking down and smiling. "Go for it." I said resting my head back against her chest. I was sure if she had a heart, that it would have been beating as fast as mine would have been. "Here it goes then. Ever since that day I first saw you in the cafeteria, I wanted to get to know you. I had visions about someone coming into our lives, and that day things made themselves clear. From the moment I got to know you, I wanted to be close to you. Like we are now." She said rubbing my shoulder. "And?" I asked impatiently. Kissing my head, "And now that I'm close to you, I find myself loving you. At first I thought it was just friendly, the way best friends love each other, but when we left, I left a part of my heart here, the piece that belongs to you and I had to come back. You jumping gave me the excuse I was searching for. I was hoping that you would have figured out on your own, but I saw you marrying him, and I wanted you to know how I felt first." She said starting to cry. "Wow, Alice. I never would have guessed. You're close to everyone so I just figured this was normal. But now I can see that it isn't, and that makes me happy. I don't know what I would do if I knew you were cuddling with everyone." And with that, I pulled her face to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled back and questioned me with her raised eyebrows, as if I didn't know what I was doing, so I did it again. Her lips were softer than any fabric I have ever felt, and I couldn't control myself anymore. I crawled on her lap and tangled my fingers into her short black hair. I wanted her, more than I have ever wanted Edward, and the way she was kissing me made me believe she could tell. I broke the kiss so I could get a breath and I noticed her eyes were darkest black I have ever seen, I could tell how much she wanted me and that made me want her even more. I leaned in to kiss her again, and she stopped me, placing her arms on my biceps. "Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked making sure I wasn't being rash. "Of course I want this, Alice. I have wanted this since the first time you hugged me. The first time I felt my heart flutter from your touch." I said pulling her on top of me. The second my back fully hit the bed, her lips unleashed themselves on mine and I couldn't stop the moan escaping my lips into hers. Until that moment I couldn't remember anything that had made me ever moan like that. That is until I heard a low moan that seemed to resonate in her chest, and I could feel my core throb for her. "Alice, please." I begged, rolling my hips into hers, aching for any kind of contact. She had my pants off in the next instant, and her mouth met my aching clit. And then my senses went into overdrive. The way she was licking me was driving my wild, I couldn't help but cum into her mouth over and over. She stopped when it started to become obvious that I was exhausted, and she crawled up and wrapped her arms tightly around me and let me snuggle into her arms while I slept the most soundly I have slept since the day I was born.

The morning was different, she was far more touchy feely than she usually was, and more loving than I deserved. _What did last night mean? How could I go back to Edward after that? How could I go back to him knowing how amazing and complete she made me feel? _"Bella, I know you're probably confused about last night, but I want you to know I don't regret anything. In fact, I'm happy that it finally happened. I also want you to know that I'm not going to push you about the Edward situation. I know you love him so if you want to choose him, I won't get in the way." She said, obviously hurting on the last part. It broke my heart, seeing her so vulnerable. "Thank you, Alice. I have a lot to think about over the next few days. And I don't regret last night either." I said kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. She smiled back and suggested that we get to school before Edward came searching.

School went on as normal, Edward luckily didn't suspect anything. I wonder how Alice was keeping her thoughts under control. Or how Jasper didn't sense any difference for that fact. But whatever she was doing, I was both impressed and glad. After school, Edward offered to take me home, and on our way we saw Charlie's cruiser still at the station. Edward pulled into the lot and we started walking up to the door and ran into Charlie. "Bells, I thought it was just the two of us for dinner?" He asked looking at Edward who now had a smirk on his face. "It is Charlie, Edward was just dropping me off." I said smiling and moving to stand by Charlie. "Oh, Bella. My parents wanted me to remind you about the plane tickets you got for your birthday before they expired." He said sounding nonchalant. "What tickets?" Charlie asked looking down at me. "Carlisle and Esme got me round trip tickets for Jacksonville" I said cautiously. "Well that was generous... Wait, tickets?" He asked adding emphasis to the S. "Yeah, there's a companion ticket." I said quickly. "Of course there is." Charlie huffed. That seemed to be the end of the conversation. Luckily Edward didn't invite himself to use the companion ticket.

At dinner all I could think about was Edward bringing up the tickets I got for my birthday. Suddenly thinking about the companion ticket, Alice popped into my head. The endless thoughts I've had about her, and for what? So I can sit there and hear Jasper talking about the girl I love? So I can marry Edward and be miserable for the rest of my life, mortal or immortal while I sit around and watch her with him? No, that wouldn't do. Alice needed to know that I felt the same, and before the flight. I don't know how I was going to tell her, I just needed to. I pulled out my phone and texted her asking if she would come over tonight. "Dad, can Edward come over for a little bit after dinner. I have something I need to tell him and I don't want to wait any longer than I already have." I said watching Charlie take a moment to think about it. "Are you going to break up with him, Bells?" He asked siting his glass down and wiping his mouth. "Yes. I should have done it a long time ago, and especially after he left. But old habits die hard, or so they say. I just need to know if you're okay with me being with Alice." I said in a rush hoping the last part was hard to hear. "Alice, huh?" He asked smiling. "Yeah, she makes me feel more alive than Edward does, and when Edward brought up the tickets she was instantly who I wanted to bring and yeah. I just need to be able to be myself." I said placing my head in hand. "As long as she makes you happy, Bells I couldn't care less who you're with as long as they don't hurt you like he did." He said placing his hand on mine for reassurance. Giving him a nod, we ate in silence the rest of the time. I wasn't looking forward to telling Edward in a bit, but I knew it had to be done.

As soon as we got home I called Edward and told him it was important. He was over before the call ended. "Bella what's the matter?" He asked scanning the area for threats. "There's nothing wrong, Edward. I just needed to tell you something." I said taking a deep breath. "Of course, anything." He said sitting down on my bed. "I don't really know how to tell you this, bu I can't be with you anymore. You treat me like I'm property and I can't stand it anymore. I want to live life and be truly happy with someone who loves me more than I deserve. I can't fight the feelings I have for them anymore, it isn't fair to anyone involved." I said with tears coming from my eyes. "I understand, Bella. There will be no hard feelings between us. After talking to Carlisle about mates, I've been slowly realizing that we aren't and it was only a matter of time. But I do wish you all the happiness, Bella and I hope we'll continue to be friends." He said walking out of my door. _I'm surprised he didn't ask who I was in love with, then again he might have figured it out. _Now my mind was set on getting ready for Alice to come over.


End file.
